


Come on Pretty Mama

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity and Oliver dive into their most grueling mission yet.... a relaxing vacation.





	Come on Pretty Mama

**Author's Note:**

> olicity summer sizzle 2019 / operation Aruba + no protection
> 
> inspired by lexi and the song Kokomo by The Beach Boys

“The area is secured.” 

“Are you positive?” 

“No civilians in sight.” 

“Operation Aruba is a go!” Felicity exclaimed. She paused for a moment. “Do you think they’ll have one of those tropical drinks with the little umbrella?”

Oliver laughed. “Of course.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Go down there and I’ll get one for you.” 

Felicity marched out onto the sandy beach. Her toes squidged in the hot sand. She let out a content sigh. She loved the way it felt in between her toes. There wasn’t another person on the private beach. They decided to get out there early before anyone else at the resort decided to trek out to the clear waters. She rolled out her pink towel and Oliver’s green towel. They both wore matching bathing suits as well. Hers a pink bikini and him and green pair of swim trunks. 

She plopped down on the towel and set her beach bag down. 

“Your drink, m’lady,” Oliver said, handing her a large blue drink with a yellow umbrella teetering on the edge. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

She took a long sip. “Mmm pineapple.” 

Oliver moved to sit on her towel behind her. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Sunblock.”

“Alright. I suppose,” she said dramatically. 

He chuckled. She could hear the squirt of the sunblock into his hands behind her. The next thing she knew, the cool cream pressed against her skin. She shivered. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. 

“It’s fine.” 

He rubbed it into her skin, massaging her as he did so. He worked her muscles with his magic fingers, spreading the cream across her arms. She loved when he touched her like this. His gentle, but firm touch all along her body. He squeezed the tension from her muscles. Felicity moaned as he came back up to her neck. He hesitated slightly, coming up around her shoulders. Oliver dipped down further, covering her upper chest with sunblock. She leaned back into him. He took her drink from her, where he put it she didn’t know. She didn’t care either. Both hands came up and cupped her breasts under her bikini. 

“Oliver,” she groaned. 

He palmed her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers. She rolled her hips upward. Pleasure tingled through her, but her body begged for more. 

“I need to feel you,” she whispered. 

She glanced around. No one had joined them yet. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He let go of her. 

She heard him tug down his swim trunks while she did the same with her bikini bottoms. Felicity shifted backward on the towel. He held onto her hips and guided her down onto his length. She shuddered and moaned as he filled her. He stretched her walls in the most delicious way. She rocked her hips back and forth. 

“Oh god, yes!” she gasped. 

He filled her over and over again. His tip brushed against the most sensitive part of her. She could feel a jolt of pleasure go through her each time. 

He gripped her hips tightly, guiding her movements. “Fuck.” 

She whipped her head back as her body started to tremble. Her thighs quaked on top of him and her walls clenched around him. Something snapped in her lower stomach and she came tumbling over the edge. 

“Oliver!” 

He helped keep her hips moving as he reached his own climax. He shouted her name, digging her fingers into her flesh. They moved for several minutes more until they came down from their highs. Felicity carefully peeled herself off of Oliver and slumped back into him. 

“Fuck,” she whispered. 

“You can say that again,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

* * *

Three days later, Felicity found herself in Jamaica. The second place on their list of tropical locations to visit. They didn’t want to stay in one place too long. At least each location was beautiful and warm. She peered out from under her sheets toward the wide window. The room was practically all window, letting the sunshine of the early morning in. The breeze blew through, bringing with it the scent and sound of the ocean. 

Oliver wrapped his arm around her, pressing his body against her. She could feel his hardness firmly against her body. It was morning, he was male, it happened. But there was something about this morning that felt different. 

“Good dreams?” 

“Maybe.” He wiggled himself against her. 

“Mmm… maybe you should show me just how could.” 

He held her closer to his body and pressed a kiss along her neck. “I would like that.” 

Oliver reached his hand down toward her bare core. He found the sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed in a slow circle. Felicity moaned as she felt a rush of wetness between her legs. He rubbed himself between her legs at her back. It only took a few minutes before she was ready for him. She wanted to feel him fill her. The need was so great, she ached for him. 

“More.” 

He lifted her leg, giving him more access to her center. He slipped between her folds and filled her like he had a hundred times before. Each time felt as amazing as the last. He never failed to make her moan and arch her back. 

“Oh, Oliver,” she groaned.

He pressed all the way into her until her ass was against his hips. His hand held her in place as he ground his hips into her. She could feel him rubbing against her sweet spot deep inside. 

“I was dreaming about this,” he whispered below her ear. His breath tickled at her skin, eliciting a shiver. “Grinding into you, fucking you so hard and rough all you could do was scream.” 

She cried out, “Yes!” 

They rolled quickly. He pressed his hands into the bed and straddled her ass. Oliver pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Felicity gasped as the roughness, but it felt so good. Most times, she was the more dominant of the two, but there were days when Oliver took control. Something came over him and she liked it. 

Felicity gripped into her pillow as he continued his quick and rough thrusts. She could feel her orgasm approaching. A hot ache between her legs and in her stomach. Something snapped and she screamed as waves of pleasure washed over her. 

“Oliver!” 

Her entire body shook. Her walls clenched and she gushed around Oliver’s length.

“Yes, yes, yes!” he shouted, thrusting into her a few more times. 

Felicity panted heavily while she came down. She pressed her face into her pillow. “Holy shit.” 

Oliver slid out of her and collapsed beside her. “That was amazing.” He snuggled up into her. Her normal docile Oliver returning. He pressed a few kisses into her back. “You’re amazing.” 

“So are you.” She turned her head toward him and kissed him gently. “This is my favorite vacation ever.”


End file.
